Stay
by Quirky Insane Flakey
Summary: Mmmm. Song Fic time! Yeah! my infamous song fics... whatever. ignore. me. Please read and review!


a/n:disclaimer:summary: I decided to throw in one of my infamous song fics. I can't handle any other work right now. Sooo... Characters belong to JKR, Song belongs to... uh... Oh yeah, Stay by Destiny's Child. Pardon bad grammar, characterization, and spelling. I'm using a new program and it doesn't hold any of those special feature except the power to change font color, size, and face for HTML without me using codes. Ummm... summary... *sweatdrop* Hermione and Harry? Harry before his big battle? Hermione doesn't want him to go? *sweatdrop* That's about it, I think.

STAY

If thou can wait, then thou shall stay 

Hermione was pulled unwillingly from the room by Ron. He pulled her... more of dragged... her limp body up the stairs in the direction of the gargoyle. Hermione, concious as she was, moped around all day and hardly ever moved. Now was one of the times that she wouldn't move. In result, Ron was dragging her. Everyone in the castle knew why, but she just couldn't see it. From Ron's perspective, she was depressive. Harry broke up with her when he needed her the most. The day before he went into battle. In her opinion, she was never better. There was always a void in her heart; in her soul. 

Baby, i want for nothing 

Just your tender sweet loving 

I know you've got your things to do 

But tell me what means more to you 

Hangin out with me or with your boys 

Sometimes i do get lonely 

With no you and no one to hold me 

You want so much to lay me down 

Is that what keeps you hangin round 

Is that the only way to win your heart 

Hermione knew why Harry had broken up with her. She'd ignored him and ran away whenever he tried to touch her shoulder or get close. They'd only kissed twice and that was at the beginning. She'd been afraid of what might happen. She was too young in her father's opinion, making it her mother's opinion, and yet not her opinion. Yeah, she loved Harry... no wait, she used to love Harry... or maybe she just used to like him. As a friend. Hermione's head rushed with different thoughts; all which were false.

Well if i loved you a little bit longer 

If our love was a little bit stronger 

Would you stay, stay baby please stay 

If I granted all of your wishes 

Give you more than touches and kisses 

Would you stay, stay 

I need you to stay 

Hermione's thoughts raced around, all which were wrong. She knew the truth about it all. She should have loved him more and owned up to her feelings. Hemrione wrapped her hand our the door knob and Ron stooped pulling, turned around and stared at her. "Hermione, we need to go to Dumbledore's office." Hermione stood up and brushed her periwinkle robes off, ran a hand over her hair and walked to Dumbledore's office, with Ron in tow. "Finally." Ron muttered from behind her, and she heard. She spun around. "Finally what, Ron?" Ron mumbled a bit of nonsence and walked past her, saying the password to the stone gargoyle. They stepped onto the stone steps when the gargoyle moved, glancing at them, nodding, and smiling. They moved upwards and knocked on the big oak doors.

I'll be, be yours forever 

But can we keep us together 

I know the time is drawing near 

I've promised you has it been a year 

Baby now i'm ready will you stay, stay

They sung open and the first thing Hermione noticed was a figure in the shadows next to the window. She stared at him, wide-eyed as she walked forward to Dumbledore's desk, then she focused on the Headmaster. "What is it you wanted, Headmaster?" Both Ron and Hermione asked in unision. "We shall begin, Miss Granger, as Soon Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin get here with a surprise." Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes twinkled brightly. The doors on the side opened and Lupin and Sirius stepped out, followed by Harry. "Harry," Hermione gasped out, holding her hand over her mouth in astonishment. Tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes and she turned around, looking out the window. The figure next to the window stepped forward. It was Draco.

Well if i loved you a little bit longer 

If our love was a little bit stronger 

Would you stay, stay baby please stay 

If I granted all of your wishes 

Give you more than touches and kisses 

Would you stay, stay 

I need you to stay 

Draco stepped forward and hugged Harry. "Good to see you again, Harry. I thought you were gone." Ron stared in awkwardly as Harry and Draco embraced. "Harry," Ron started, but couldn't say anything. He just walked forward and hugged him. Hermione kept her back to them, still. she lowered herself into a chair and watched the rain fall. She turned her head and looked at Dumbledore. "Is he dead, Sir?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and he nodded. "Yes." He said. Hermione stood up and walked out of the room. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Everynight i lay and think about it 

If you love me you could live without it 

But i don't wanna do you that way no, no, no, no, no 

I dont know exactly what i'm feeling

I'm kinda scared but then i'm kinda willing 

Will you promise me just one thing, thing oh no 

No matter what your gonna stay

She ran down corridors and staircases. Through the Entrance Hall and out the door. The rain pounded down on her head, mixing with her salty tears. She ran still, stopping and slouching down on a rock on the other side of the lake. She figured no one would find her for a while and she could think. Thoughts of defeat and Hatred ran through her mind, confusing her. She lay her forehead on her knees and tried to make sense of everything. So much had happened. A few months ago Harry had left her, and now he shows up, not a visible scratch on him, smiling, and friends with Draco. Then it occured to her. She hadn't been sneared at, burned, or crueling treated since Harry had left. That meant Draco had gone, too. They fought together.

Well if i loved you a little bit longer 

If our love was a little bit stronger 

Would you stay, stay baby please stay 

If I granted all of your wishes 

Give you more than touches and kisses 

Would you stay, stay 

I need you to stay

A figure shifted up next to her and stared out over the lake. She covered the back of her head with her hands and listened to herself breathing. "I thought you would have been happy, Hermione." The deep voice spoke. "Hermione," he said. "Look at me." She dropped her hands and wrapped them around her legs, just listening to the rain splatter on his glasses. She lifted her head, and looked at him, Harry Potter. "How long have you been back, Harry?" She questioned. It startled him. "A week or so in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey. " She sniffed and stood up on the rock, hopping off and walking towards Hagrid's cabin. "Hermione, wait up!" He shouted after her. She turned around. "Why did you break up with me, Harry?" she asked, knowing the answer already. "Because I though you didn't love me. You backed away everytime we were near each other. Someone had to do it." She walked up to him, so there was only an inch or so between them. She stood on tippy toes and kissed him, hanging her hands around his neck. It took him by surprise, but he didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pulled back, staring into his clouded glasses. She pulled them off and stared into the green pools and for once, she saw the pain he went through. "Will you take me back, Harry?" She asked, knowing the answer would be yes. "Yeah, Herm, of course." He bent down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.


End file.
